


The Stalker

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus is a fan of cosplay then get's a stalker</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stalker

Gus Kinney: Hey my beta reader's are on and off with me so i have to try to do this so i have not done this by myself in a long time but now i know more stuff on how to make it better so i hope you like it and if there's thing's i can still do better just tell me and i will try and fix it much love to all of you who read my stories

Gus was a fan of black butler, so much he cosplay's as Ciel Phantomhive.

Just like anyone would, people asked him to take pictures with them.

All was good but when he got home, he would be in for a surprise.

His friend's drop him off at his house, He opens the front door and goes inside.

"Gus is that you?"

Justin calls from the kitchen and comes into the living room.

"How did it go with your friend's"

"Justin always asks me that it show's he cares i love em for that, always when i get back from a con with my friends" Gus thought.

Gus smiles at this, it went great had a lot of fun with them.

He look's around "Where's dad?"

"He had to go into work something went wrong, and he had to go in and fix it himself so its just us tonight."

"Oh ok so um just call me when diner is ready i'll be in my room."

And Gus runs up to his room to get on his laptop.

He checks his facebook and gets into a video chat with a guy who is trying to be friends with him, but the man looks like Sebastian.

"Hello my lord how are you doing"

The man spoke,this makes Gus smile and he goes with it.

"Hello Sebastian did you get done with the chore's i gave you?" he asks in a Ciel type voice.

"Everything is done my lord" the Sebastian replied and bow's.

"This guy is really into this" Gus thought.

"So whats up" he asks as he moves in his seat.

"My name is Sebastian and i think your really cute" giving a big smile.

This makes Gus stop for a moment, "Oh shit" he thought.

Gus decides to try and move out of this.

"So where are you from" he asks hoping that it was far away.

"Oh i live in London" Sebastian replied to the question.

This makes Gus happy on the inside, "oh darn that sucks i guess that means we might never get to ever meet in person".

Out of the blue Sebastian starts going into his love life.

"So i have this boyfriend were not official,but he always comes over and we always roll play the only thing that gets me off."

This freaks Gus out,"that...that's nice."

Is all he could get out of his mouth.

"I pretty much take him in the ass and just go to town oh him, but my master won't go out with me cause he goes out and fuck's his friend Alois trancy."

Gus just keeps on listening to him go on and on until he stops talking.

"Oh you don't say." he gets out there as he leans back in his seat and lets him keep going on with his story.

"My master lets play a game called show me yours and i'll show you mine, Take a picture of yourself shirtless and send it to me."

This makes Gus laugh he googles a picture of a hot shirtless guy and sends it to him.

"My lord you are so sexy awwwww." he moan's out loud

Gus could not stop laughing, "man this guy is stupid."

Then the Sebastian starts to sing do you remember by Aaron carter.

"Oh hell no you don't i'm done block you i'm done and done." Gus slams the laptop shut.

He sits there for a moment or two, "that was weird."

There was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Gus dinner's ready" Justin calls from the other side.

Gus turns his head to the door, "i'll be down in a minute " he calls out after a big breath in and out he gets out of the seat and opens the door and heads down to eat dinner.

Two month's later

Gus is at yaoi-con he is in a room with his friends dancing, Gus walks out of the room to go to the restroom.

"Hey Gus is that you" someone calls out to him from behind, Gus turns around to see it was Sebastian from facebook.

"Hey it is you i saw on your facebook page that you come to yaoi-con, so i got on a plane just to see you, i got us a room too."

This sends Gus into shock. "i got to go to the restroom so got to go." And trys to walkaway from him.

"Oh ok then i'll see you later my room will be open just for you."

"Dude i'm fifteen years old " Gus saids out loud.

"Its ok i can talk to your parent's and we can get married." Sebastian saids with a smile.

Gus eyes pop out of his head " what the hell STAFF! SECURITY! he shouts out.

This sends the Sebastian running away into his car and driving away.

10 minute's later

Gus was back with his friend's.

"So that's what happen to me"

Gus got done telling his story to his friend's, they all look at him and say "was he hot?" after a moment they all start laughing.


End file.
